1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of set-top boxes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a set-top box that requests a head end to command one of a plurality of other set-top boxes to transmit an available video program to the set-top box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Advancements in communications technology and increased consumer sophistication have challenged the distributors of video programming content to provide users of their services with entertainment services more convenient and accessible than those traditionally made available through cable, satellite, and broadcast television. Additionally, video service providers are looking for new tools to secure relationships with their customers and reduce customer attrition, including looking for tools to compensate customers for loyalty.
Conventional systems for receiving and displaying video programming typically include a monitor or a television (TV) set connected to a set-top box. The set-top box is connected through a coaxial cable to a cable TV network for “cable TV” or a satellite dish for “satellite TV.” The TV set and the set-top box are usually located in a user's home and receive a multitude of TV channels from a broadcast head end, wherein each TV channel broadcasts a multitude of programs. In order to select and watch a certain program a user typically utilizes a remote control to control at least the set-top box to tune to a desired channel. The TV set receives a video signal from the set-top box and displays the program of the desired channel. Furthermore, present conventional systems now enable a user to subscribe to and receive premium video programming such as subscription channels, pay-per-view services, or video-on-demand services, in order to watch a movie during a certain day and time of day.
Unfortunately, subscription channels only provide a relatively small number of video program offerings (e.g. movies), all of which are aired at pre-scheduled dates and times, and over which the user has no control. Similarly, most pay-per-view systems only permit the user to choose from a relatively small number of video program selections for home viewing, with the selected video programs generally being presented only at pre-scheduled viewing times, again over which the user has no control.
On the other hand, more recent video on demand (VOD) systems allow a user to order a desired video program, from a relatively limited selection of video programs (e.g. up to 200 video titles), for home viewing, instantaneously. VOD systems are very popular with users who enjoy being able to watch video programs, whenever they want, without the hassle of going to a video rental store or waiting for a pre-scheduled viewing time, as with subscription channels and pay-per-view systems. This on demand technology provides convenience for the viewer. Moreover, VOD systems are highly desired by video programming providers (e.g. cable and satellite networks), as they have been shown to increase revenue in the systems in which they are deployed. Unfortunately, VOD systems are extremely capital intensive to deploy at both the video programming distribution center and in the underlying network infrastructure, which has resulted in a significant barrier to mass industry adoption. In addition, the storage costs required to store additional content and titles is prohibitive if the video service provider wants to offer a broad variety of programming.
For example, typical VOD systems for providing VOD to a user usually include a two-way digital set-top box and a network infrastructure to provide direct connections between the video programming distribution center and the set-top box. In order to accomplish this direct connection, a forward digital channel is assigned to the set-top box for the transport of video programs and a back channel is usually needed for the purchase and control of the stream. Thus, typical VOD systems require bi-directional communication throughout the dedicated session. Therefore, a dedicated channel for the VOD session must be created in real-time to each user's set-top box, whenever a user engages the on demand video programming. This requires sophisticated switching at the network level and sophisticated video distribution system functionality. Thus, to implement a typical VOD system, a video programming provider must undergo major network infrastructure changes and major video distribution system upgrades to support VOD, which can represent a significant capital cost to the video programming provider.
There is, therefore, a need to provide techniques for providing convenient access to wide selection of video programming content to users, that can be viewed by the user in a relatively short amount of time, without requiring the major changes to the video distribution system and network infrastructure required to support today's typical VOD systems.